


Training.

by SepiaWhiskey



Series: Kenpachi and Lady Akagi [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach References, Dad Kenpachi, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eleventh Division, F/M, Laxed Parenting, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Reader is a Mum, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepiaWhiskey/pseuds/SepiaWhiskey
Summary: Reader is training her son and the family dynamic is quite obvious.[ Dad! Kenpachi / Mum! Reader ]





	Training.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm noticing now that Katsu is based a lot on the antics of Sano from Rurouni Kenshin. Not visually but in personality. It just seems like how their kid would turn out.
> 
> I actually had a lot of fun writing this so I'm probably gonna do another with Katsu.
> 
> To be clear, this is Kenpachi [ visually ] during the Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc.
> 
> Reader is late 30s or early 40s - close to the same age range as Zaraki.

“Chikushō, ofukuro! It's too hot - augh!”

 

Teeth grit and gaze fired, Katsu tears his line of vision upward, chin nestled into the dirt of the ground upon vile impact. He can still feel the throbbing pain upon his upper back where the end of his mother's bokken snapped down on prior, “What the hell, ma?! I wasn't even looking!”

 

Akagi gives a look of caution to her son and points with the end of her practice weapon, “You complain too much! Up on your feet and take your paces again! Your father would have you launched to the ends of the Society for back chatting him and farther if he saw how you were speaking to me. Up on your feet and back at it!”

 

He pants, growls, but rises and stands to his mother again. For all the height his father wears, Katsu had clearly taken as much as he could grab, dominating his mother by a safe inch and a half that did nothing to intimidate her. While he had not asked for assistance for his upcoming exam in the academy, his mother had not startled him in any way when she demanded he make his way to the Eleventh Division to train properly. Ideally, this seemed the ideal way to pass with flying colors, but he knew his parents better than anyone and knew how unnecessarily hard they would drive him. Of course he loved fights. The challenge. The victory that inevitably followed. Both his parents were heavy hitters of the Eleventh Division and he had been raised thusly. But even the strong needed rest - the difference between them and himself being that he knew _when_ he needed that rest.

 

The 19-year old huffs and rises, hands tightly angled on his own bokken. Akagi smirks at the familiar determination laced in her son's gaze. She nearly lets her lips split into a smile but manages to tame herself, angling her right foot forth. She is not so cruel as to go full strength on her own son [ where she might have to question the actions of her significant other ] but she wants to set the fight as realistic as possible.

 

“Ready?” She smirks.

 

His eyes narrow, “Been.”

 

He sees that mild flare of savagery within his mother's eyes and fires forth with an angled swing of his bokken, launching up on a foot and gaining air a  human never could. Her knees go firm and her guard is quickly set. He won't make a hit, but he might be able to stun her on the impact and manage a slight counter. His eyes narrow and he brings his arms to swing down tightly, eyes widening when the center of his weapon is easily snatched by hand.

 

“Nantekottai?” He snarls, his bokken snatched and the hand suddenly forward into his chest, sending him skidding against the grass with a thud, growling in frustration. He does not recognize the hand as his mother's for it's more manly shaping. However, his confusion dissipates when he hears that familiar laugh of his mother followed by words muffled on her part. He shudders and properly shields his eyes from the sight, desperate to fire off expletives to his father for interrupting just to kiss his mother without honest discretion, holding her to the waist in one hands whilst the other was still in position from firing Katsu forward. A clear use of shundo that _infuriates_ Katsu, “Damn you, ojīsan!”

 

“Eh-”

 

He tenses to the tip of his father's zanpakuto and finds his mother at his side, hands on hips as she looks to her son evenly, eyebrow cocked in a “told you so" fashion.

 

“-Have a little more respect than that, chibi. I was kind enough to just send you to the ground and not to the ends of the Society.”

 

Katsu groans and looks to see Akagi; she strokes her bare chin in “thought” and casts a quiet smile to Katsu, “Bares the familiar expectations of what I said earlier, Katsu. I told you about that mouth of yours. You are too young to be such a grump. You curse like your father but you don't have the seniority to get away with it.” She shakes her head and nudges her other, “Enough. He's got the point.”

 

“He'll get more of it if he doesn't quit bitching.” He draws back, where Katsu can finally expel breathes, admittedly pouting with streaks of annoyance. He doesn't hate his father. He just hates how easily he can best him and that he was _never_ modest about his superiority above his son. Katsu runs through the situation before he jumps up and follows his parents into their room, “Chibi?! I'm close to your height! Hell, I'm taller than ma!”

 

Kenpachi frowns over his shoulder, “Stop yelling - you're yelling for no reason.”

 

“Dō shita no, Zaraki?” Akagi hums, hands behind her back, walking idly behind him. She notices his mood is dropped - more so than usual. He drops his blade without thought, only grunting and laying himself down on the cot halfway, eyes closed calmly. Akagi gives a soft sound of pity and squeezes Katsu on the shoulder, “We'll train later.”

 

“You drag me from my barracks and cut it short, ma?”

 

She snorts and moves to the ground, adjusting Zaraki’s head to her lap, softly massaging his temples and makes a pouting face to her son, “But, ko, look at your father. He's stressed and grumpy - as always - but he needs me here to remind him that he's probably just being too grumpy.” Zaraki grunts but doesn't move. The smallest of smiles comes over Akagi and she shakes her head, “Of course, it is completely possible that he is overreacting but I'd like to think that it is an actual problem and not your father's boredom consuming him. How often is he that openly affectionate with me?” She breathes a soft chuckle.

 

Katsu huffs and moves to complain before he is at the mercy of his mother's hand stopping him in a gesture, “Consider this training in patience and acceptance, Katsu. You cannot set the dial to everything. Sometimes things are shit and you have to just take your bokken and practice, regardless of if your mother or father is on the receiving end.”

 

At this, his father barks laughter.

 

Even Katsu snickers a bit hearing his mother curse, nodding after a moment, “Fair enough, ma. Tend to your old man's self inflicted wounds of boredom. I'll be outside getting better and ready to take him down.” He kicks his father's foot, “You can't hog her forever, old man.”

 

“We'll see.” Zaraki grumbles.

 

Akagi snickers and slaps a hand down on his forehead in Katsu’s leave. His eyes tear open in displeasure, looking at her upside down figure before she shakes her head, “You should be training him instead of me. I'm sure learning the tactics of a captain would aid him a lot more than his Third Seat mother. You're still childish with paperwork so I know you're not too busy to do it.”

 

He grunts, “The boy’s learned a lot under you. It's pointless switching teachers now. Plus, I _am_ busy, woman. Just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm doing nothing.”

 

“Zaraki, I am loved by your peers.”

 

He frowns, “So?”

 

“So they relay things to me that I ask them for. Things that expose just how much you do. Primarily sake related where battle is not involved.”

 

“Still not seeing your point. I'm a grown man. I do as I will.”

 

“It means…” she kisses his forehead, “If you keep lying to me about your whereabouts and skipping out on training with the boy - I will give you a thorough, month long training introduction into the world of abstinence.” His eyes catch hers in startled anger and she only closes her eyes with a fair smile, “I see you've got the idea. I'll let you take over for the last few days Katsu has before his exam.”

 

“Damn you, woman.”

  
“I love you too, Zaraki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I just wanted to mess with the idea of them having a kid.


End file.
